Battle of the Bands
by Winter -iel -o burzum
Summary: Book Three: All Kurama wants to do is spend some time to himself. Maybe hang out with his friends. But what happens when the principle puts words in his mouth & now hes stuck in this battle. Needs to be revised.
1. Autumn's gifts

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the first chapter of "Battle of the Bands!"  
  
Hiei: Battle as in actual fighting?  
  
Winter: Iie baka.  
  
Hiei: Then how is it a battle?  
  
Winter: -Rolls eyes- you'll see.  
  
Hiei: Okay.  
  
Wisdom: How'd you get this idea?  
  
Winter: If you look for YYH pictures you might find a picture of them as a band.  
  
Wisdom: Ah.  
  
Winter: So do the disclaimer and I can get started!  
  
Hiei: But what if-  
  
Winter: -Holding metal pipe mercifully- Yes.  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Todd a.k.a Capoon, Autumn a.k.a Harmony and Tenka a.k.a Freckles.  
  
Winter: -Pats Hiei on the head- Good monkey.  
  
Hiei: -.-;;;

Chapter One: Autumn's Gifts

"Shuichi-kun, someone is at the gate for you," said a girl.  
  
The tall young (or old in demon years) red head looked up at the girl from his book. He had long red locks with green eyes. He smiled making the girl almost melt inside.  
  
"Did they give a name?" he asked.  
  
"No, she just said 'tell Shuichi to get his pansy butt over so we can go get some lunch'," answered the girl. "She had long black hair with silver and was wearing the most rude clothing!"  
  
"That's Flash for you," muttered Kurama to himself. He stood up, "thank you Kelly."  
  
"Oh your welcome!" said Kelly holding her hands together and getting big starry eyes.  
  
The girl that Kelly had mentioned to Kurama was leaning against the wall watching all of these boys and girls from the corner of her eye. She hned and crossed her arms. She had long black laired hair with silver bangs that went down past her chest. She was wearing black pants with a chain coming from the back, a blood red tube top and over that was a denim trench coat.  
  
"She's here for Shuichi-kun. Is he going to get killed?" whispered a girl to her friend.  
  
"Hey, she's hot!" said a boy to his pal.  
  
There were murmurs through out the crowd. Suddenly Kurama pushed his way out of the crowd.  
  
"Its about time!" said the girl.  
  
A girl got teary eyed, "Is she his girlfriend?!"  
  
Flash rolled her eyes and went over to Kurama who was walking out of the gate, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah lets go."  
  
Flash nodded and started walking with her hands in her pockets. Kurama followed with his hands in his. As Flash walked she reached into the inside of her jacket and pulled out a letter.  
  
"This came from Autumn," she said handing it to him. "She sent everything to my house so she didn't have to pay as much."  
  
Kurama nodded as he took it and shoved it in his pocket, "What did she get you?"  
  
Flash smiled and showed her arm that had a spiked bracelet on it. She gave a smile.  
  
Kurama sweat dropped as he inched away from Flash. Just thinking of her in the same room as one of those makes him want to run home screaming and hide under his blankets like a two year old. Even though he will never admit it he actually did one time. Flash and Kurama finally reached the park. They walked up to the little food court where a boy dressed in green with slicked back black hair, a boy wearing blue with hair that looked like a dead animal, and a short boy that was about the same size as Flash, he had black spiky hair with white spikes he too dressed in all black were.  
  
"Finally!" said the boy in green when they walked up.  
  
"Its not my fault now shut up and buy us food," said Flash sitting down next to the boy the same height as her.  
  
"Why do I have to buy the food?" he asked.  
  
"Because Autumn sent me a spiky bracelet that fits around my fist and you guys are afraid of me when I have spikes," answered Flash in one breath, "And its your turn to anyway."  
  
The other three boys went wide eyes and inched away from Flash.  
  
"Kurama! I thought I told you to tell your crazed girlfriend not to send the violent one sharp objects!" shouted the boy in green.  
  
"I'm sorry Yusuke I did really...Autumn just never listens," answered Kurama.  
  
Flash pointed and hissed and the boy in green known as Yusuke, "Now mouse boy! OR I'LL SMITE YOUUUU!"  
  
Yusuke sighed and went over to the little stand to buy everyone his or her usual lunch. Yusuke ordered himself and Kuwabara a burger and fries, Kurama fries and a soda, Hiei a burger with a soda and Flash some nachos and cheese with a coffee.  
  
Yusuke was walking back to the table with his arms piled with food and drinks. He placed everything down and slid everyone's order to them. Yusuke sat between Kurama and the boy dressed in Blue known as Kuwabara. The boy next to Flash was Hiei.  
  
Kurama took a sip of his soda and smiled. He like going out for lunch every Friday with his friends. Even though Autumn wasn't there during the school year unless she had vacation he still liked just spending time with his friends. Even though if they were slowly turning him insane but that was okay.  
  
He missed Autumn a lot. Every night he wished that she lived here in Japan. He used to wish that he lived in America but doesn't anymore, unless all of his friends for some reason moved there.  
  
In his opinion his friends were the best. He had to perfect group. There was Yusuke the bully of Sarayashki Jr. High along with Kuwabara. Hiei was his best friend and always will be, even though Hiei can get annoying since he's always depressed but Kurama didn't blame him. He did have a bad child hood. Then came Flash the wiseass lion demon that always had to comment on something. Flash had a big mouth that always got her in trouble even her friends at times. She could always brighten someone's day...or make it a living place of hell times 1000. Over all she was very odd and had the worst coffee addiction he had ever seen.  
  
Last was Autumn. Him and Autumn have been together for about two years or over 40 in their demon forms. He loved her very much. When ever Autumn is here for a visit her and Flash stir up all kinds of trouble...most of them end up with the two in jail and Kurama having to bail them out.  
  
"Oh Autumn's mail came in last night," said Flash taking out three small packages and handing one to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei.  
  
Yusuke placed it in front of him, "No way in hell I'm opening it."  
  
"Why not?" asked Flash.  
  
Kuwabara grabbed his and opened it like an eight year old on Christmas. He pulled out some kind of bar on a rope. He blinked at it, "What's this?"  
  
"Its soap baka," said Hiei.  
  
"What's soap?"  
  
"Its this thing that makes you smell better."  
  
"O0o0o0o."  
  
"Why won't you open it?" asked Flash turning back to Yusuke.  
  
"Don't you remember last time she sent me something?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Flash didn't answer and stared at him.  
  
"I'd take that as a no," said Hiei.  
  
Yusuke sighed, "Last time she sent me something it was a picture of Kuwabara in a swim suit doing a pose."  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Flash. "Then you screamed and then fainted from the lack of air and when you woke up the same thing happened!" Yusuke poked the package, "No way I'm falling for that again."  
  
"Just open it," said Flash jugging the rest of her coffee.  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll show the whole school a video tape of you playing with your teddy bear."  
  
Kuwabara burst out laughing. Hiei smirked and Kurama was trying not to laugh. Yusuke's eyes shot open the size of dinner plates.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Of course I would! I showed the school a picture of Kuwabara and his cat, he was being all girly and shit."  
  
Kuwabara glared at Flash. "Stupid mean girl!"  
  
Flash ignored him knowing it was a lame comeback and continued blackmailing Yusuke.  
  
"Fine! I'll open it!" said Yusuke showing both his palms to Flash in defeat.  
  
Flash squealed in delight. Everyone watched Yusuke very, very, very, very slowly open the package.  
  
Winter: Well that's it for now! -Dodges random objects being throw at her-  
  
Wisdom: Do you like torturing your readers?  
  
Winter: Its kind of fun but..........................................  
  
Hiei: But.............  
  
Winter: I LIED –insane laughter- THE CHAPTER ISN'T OVER YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Dodges a shoe- -glares at you- I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T OVER!!! Wisdom: Winter, that was Hiei.  
  
Hiei: -Glares at Wisdom-  
  
Winter: Oh...-attacks Hiei with Botan's oar-  
  
Wisdom: -Takes out notebook- Guess I'll finish the chapter. Lets see...- puts on reading glasses-  
  
Flash squealed in delight. Everyone watched Yusuke very, very, very, very slowly open the package. Yusuke look inside to see one of those little telescope things that you hold up to your eye and see all the different colors.  
  
"See. I told you it wasn't anything bad," said Flash.  
  
Yusuke held it like it was about to blow up. "I still don't trust her."  
  
"What does it do?" asked Hiei.  
  
"You hold it up to your eye and see all these colors and things," answered Kurama.  
  
Yusuke shrugged and put it to his eye looking at all the colors. When he placed it back in the package she had a black ring around his eye. Everyone covered his or her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
Flash turned to Hiei and gave him the puppy face.  
  
"Please open it?" she pouted her lips.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh fine," said Hiei and opened it.  
  
When it was open and little boxing clove came shooting out and hit Hiei in the face making him fall backwards out of his chair. He growled at Yusuke, Kuwabara and Flash who were laughing. He sat back up and had all this powder stuff on him.  
  
"You knew about that didn't you?" he asked Flash.  
  
Flash nodded happily. Hiei glared at her. Flash glared back and hissed.  
  
"Aw now kiss and make up," teased Kuwabara. Flash threw her empty nacho tray and Kuwabara and it hit him in the face making the left over cheese go all over him. Kurama chuckled as Yusuke pointed at laughed.  
  
A beeping noise came from Kurama's arm, he looked down at his watch, "Look like I better get going. You three should go back to school too."  
  
Flash stood up, "I'd cut out for the rest of the day but then I lose credit in math..."  
  
Kurama's sweat dropped, "You told me you were doing fine."  
  
"I only said that so you would get off my case," she said.  
  
The five of them started walking out of the park. Kurama went off to the right to go back to school and Flash dragged Yusuke and Kuwabara to the left as Hiei walked next to her.  
  
Kurama got back to school a couple minutes earlier so he decided to go to his locker for the hell of it. On his locker and all the others was a flyer with people playing instruments and on the top it said, "BATTLE OF THE BANDS." Under the picture was all the information. As he read it the principle walked by.  
  
"Oh Shuichi glade to see you!" he said walking up to him. "How's our best student today?"  
  
"I'm fine sir," answered Kurama as he gave a small bow.  
  
"I saw you walk off with some girl, is she anyone special?"  
  
"No sir just a friend...my girlfriend lives in America."  
  
"Oh I see..." the principle gazed down at the flyer Kurama was holding. "Oh good! I'm glade to see your entering!"  
  
Kurama gave him a confused look, "But I..."  
  
"Its great to know that you are joining the battle! Well I have to go have a nice day!" he said then walked off.  
  
Kurama stared after him, "But I wasn't...........ah crap!"  
  
Just then the bell rang. Kurama crumpled up the flyer and threw it into his locker grabbing his book and slamming to door shut.  
  
"What did I just get myself into now?" he asked himself then walked to class.  
  
Winter: I don't know much about Kurama's school so if I got anything wrong on the principle lemme know and I'll change it...  
  
Hiei: Am I in the band?  
  
Winter: Mebbe......  
  
Hiei: Tell me.  
  
Winter: Nope! You'll have to find out like the readers!  
  
Hiei: I don't like you right now.  
  
Winter: You don't like any body.  
  
Hiei: You say that like it's a bad thing.  
  
Wisdom: It is a bad thing!  
  
Hiei:   
  
Winter: Now end this!  
  
Hiei: Please review!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!!!!!!  
  
-Credits start going- 


	2. Desparet

Winter: Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to work on this fanfic anymore until "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes" was done but all well. I felt like writing but in this fanfic.  
  
Wisdom: Don't you have tests in two weeks?  
  
Winter: Ummm I forgot what's today?  
  
Hiei: June 2nd.  
  
Winter: Then yes I do.  
  
Wisdom: Then why-  
  
Winter: I've been studying my brains out...yes I have those -glares at Hiei-  
  
Hiei: -Glares back-  
  
Wisdom: Well then prove it.  
  
Winter: Fine. Pyrite is the mineral that has a different color in its powered form than in its original form.  
  
Wisdom: ...you're right.  
  
Winter: Of course I'm right! I looked it up right here! - Holds up text book-  
  
Wisdom: -.-  
  
Winter: -Smiles innocently- Disclaimer now!  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Todd a.k.a Capoon, Freckles a.k.a Tenka.  
  
Winter: ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter Two: Desperate  
  
School was finally over. Kuwabara walked home. When he got into his house he went straight to his room. He tossed the bar like object that the others called soap into a corner with thousands of others. Then he plopped down on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Kurama was biting his nails to the bone as he walked to his only help. Normally he would never ask for this help but he had no choice. He got himself into a big mess and the only person that could help was no other than...THE SPAWN OF SATAN!  
  
(Flash: -Glares-)  
  
I mean Flash.  
  
Once Kurama was let in he ran up the two flights of stairs and crashed into a door. He was used to it being open. He stayed flat up against to door and turned the handle. The door flew open and Kurama fell flat on his face.  
  
"Watch out for the door pansy," said Flash keeping her eyes closed.  
  
Flash sat in Indian style on her bed strumming her electric guitar.  
  
"Flash! You have to help me!" said Kurama walking on his knees to the foot of Flash's bed with his hands clapped together.  
  
Flash opened her eyes and looked at Kurama. "Why do you need my help?"  
  
Kurama sighed and told the story about the Battle of the Bands and how he got stuck into joining. Flash listened very closely.  
  
"That's interesting...but how can I help?" she asked starting to strum again.  
  
Kurama's sweat dropped as he looked at Flash and the wall behind her. There was a base and two other electric guitars mounted onto the wall. To there left was a drum set and on there right was a keyboard and some microphones.  
  
Flash stared at him then looked down at her guitar and then wall behind her. "O0o0o0o."  
  
Kurama's sweat dropped. "So will you help me?"  
  
Flash thought for a moment. "Who else do you want to be in the band?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Kurama not understanding.  
  
"Well usually you have one vocal, two or three guitar players about one base player and one drum player. You can have keyboard and other instruments it depends on the songs," said Flash with a nod.  
  
"I haven't really thought about it...I don't know how to play an instrument..."  
  
"And I thought you were the well 'rounded' one Kurama," said Flash taking her guitar strap off her shoulder and placed the guitar on the bed beside her. She hopped off the bed.  
  
"Now since you got in this mess I assume you want to be vocals?" she asked.  
  
"I guess...I don't know."  
  
"Well let's just say your going to do that...now we need a drummer, a bass an other guitar, and a keyboard," said Flash deep in thought.  
  
Flash walked over to her night table and threw her phone at Kurama. "Call the bakas." Tell them to come to my house on Sunday  
  
Kurama nodded and called Yusuke and Kuwabara. Once Kurama hung up he turned to follow Flash to the basement. Flash plopped down in the computer chair and signed onto AIM (I don't own it I wish I did though).  
  
"Who's that?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No one just go watch TV," said Flash typing something.  
  
Kurama nodded and went to watch TV.  
  
Sunday:  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were sitting in Flash's room very bored and waiting.  
  
"Just tell us why we are here Kurama!" said Yusuke.  
  
"I can't...Flash didn't want me to until she got here with a surprise," answered Kurama with a sigh.  
  
"Then where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He won't come...he said he doesn't have to be here as long as Flash isn't here," answered Kurama.  
  
"Then I'm out of here," said Yusuke opening the door to see Flash standing there.  
  
"Going somewhere ningen?" she asked walking in as he backed up.  
  
"N...no," stammered Yusuke plopping back down on the bed.  
  
Flash looked around. "Where's Hiei?"  
  
"He said he's not coming until you get here," said Kuwabara.  
  
Flash growled and stomped out onto her little deck. She saw Hiei sleeping in a tree. Flash glared as she picked up a pinecone that fell onto the deck somehow and threw it at Hiei waking him up.  
  
"Let's go nomi (flea)," she said.  
  
Hiei glared and jumped onto the deck following her inside. Hiei plopped down on the backrest of the bed with his arms crossed and hating the world. Flash cleared her throat.  
  
"If you are wondering why you are here blame the pansy," she said ignoring the glare Kurama was sending her.  
  
Everyone turned to Kurama for an answer. He sighed and told the same story he told Flash. Everyone blinked at him.  
  
"Good job Kurama," said Yusuke standing up.  
  
Flash pushed Yusuke back down. "I'm not done."  
  
Yusuke didn't answer.  
  
"Since Kurama is paying me to help him-"  
  
"I never-" began Kurama but stopped as Flash glared at him.  
  
"You guys are going to help too," she said.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Yusuke you're going to play the guitar with me, Kuwabara your going to play the drum, and Hiei your going to play the base."  
  
They stared at her.  
  
"But we don't know how to play," said Kuwabara.  
  
"That's why I'm going to teach you," said Flash.  
  
"Then who's playing that keyboard?" asked Kurama.  
  
Flash coughed as Autumn slid into the room on her knees and her arms out. "THE FUN AS ARRIVED!!!!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed in fear and jumped on the other side of the bed. Kurama looked shocked and Hiei groaned.  
  
"I...I thought you weren't going to come back until; the summer!" screamed Yusuke pointing at her.  
  
Autumn stood up and smiled widely. "You need a keyboard player baka."  
  
Kurama stood up and hugged her. "Since when do you play the keyboard?"  
  
"I learned a while ago..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kurama turned to Flash. "So she was the one you were talking to on Friday?"  
  
Flash nodded as she took the base and guitar off her wall. She handed the base to Hiei and the guitar to Yusuke. Then she went to her closet and pulled out four books.  
  
She handed one to Kuwabara on drum; Hiei the base, Yusuke the guitar and Kurama voice exercises.  
  
"Read these and practice," she said pointing at Hiei and Yusuke. "Kurama I want you to do those exercises and Kuwabara just read that and practice on pots or something."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Can we go now?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah," said Flash giving Yusuke a case for the guitar. "Oh Kurama you'll need to write a song..."  
  
"About what?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Iunno you're the smart ne you think of something," said Flash.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama left by orders of Flash. Hiei went to his room and Autumn unpacked in the guest room. Flash sat on Autumn's bed and watched her. They caught up on things from when Autumn was gone.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Winter: I think I will end it there.  
  
Wisdom: Now will you study?  
  
Winter: Hmm nope!  
  
Wisdom: -Sighs-  
  
Winter: Wrap it up Hiei.  
  
Hiei: That's it for now review or else.  
  
Winter: Please?  
  
Wisdom: And if you're reading this and haven't read Winter's other fanfics please read them so you can know who Flash is and she writes her fanfics in order like a series.  
  
Winter: Yup! Bye now!  
  
-Credits start going- 


	3. Note

Winter: Sorry I have been updating it just I've been studying for these stupid regents and finals. Plus my so-called "mother" said I can't come back on the computer until are my tests are done. Arg so annoys me Soooo much! But she isn't home so yeah. Tomorrow (Thursday) I'm not staying after just coming strait home so I'll try and work on a chapter before she gets home from work. Next week I have tests on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Thursday I have off all day. I'll work on chapter then if I'm not at Todd's house or somewhere else. I'm just lucky to be on now typing this note...that's it for now! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Good luck with your writings!  
  
Winter 


	4. First Practice an Easter Bunny and a Cat...

Winter: Welcome to the next chapter of "Battle of the Bands!"  
  
Wisdom: Winter would like to say sorry for not updating in a while.  
  
Winter: I would??  
  
Wisdom: -.-  
  
Winter: Oh right! Yes I would! But now that "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes" is done I can turn all of my attention to this story!  
  
Hiei: Oh joy...  
  
Winter: Shut up and do the disclaimer nomi!  
  
Hiei: -.- Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka and Todd a.k.a Capoon.  
  
Winter: ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter Four: First Practice an Easter Bunny and a Catdog!:  
  
The next day Kurama went over to Flash's house wearing his white Chinese outfit (the one form the beginning of the DT). He knocked on the door quietly waiting for Trish to answer it.  
  
"Why hello Shuichi," said Trish opening the door. She had her short brown hair in a ponytail with her bangs sticking out and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tee shirt. "The girls are down stairs."  
  
"Thanks," said Kurama and went down into the basement.  
  
He came down the stairs to see Autumn and Flash playing Supper Smash Bros (do not own). Flash was Marth and Autumn was Link. Both girls didn't seem to notice him.  
  
"Ahem," said Kurama trying to get their attention.  
  
"Grrr.....Autumn!" growled Flash when Autumn knocked her person off the stage.  
  
Autumn smiled widely as she made Link do a little dance.  
  
"AHEM!!!!" yelled Kurama.  
  
Autumn yelped and jumped up clinging to the ceiling like a cat. Flash turned around and looked bored. Autumn looked down and hissed at Kurama.

"Gah! Evil!" she pointed and hissed. "Stay back!" She yelled making a cross with her two hands.  
  
Flash looked up. "Um Autumn if your not holding onto the ceiling how are you still up there?"  
  
"Because in cartoons the person doesn't fall to there doom until they realize it is about to happen like this," said Autumn then looked down.  
  
Autumn looked back up and held up a sing that said 'Itai' and then fell cartoon like. She landed right onto of Kurama's back. Kurama fell on the floor. Autumn looked around and then down at Kurama.  
  
"Thanks for breaking my fall Kurama!" she said then hopped off his back.  
  
"No....problem...." said Kurama dazed.  
  
Flash shook her head. Kurama slowly got on his knees and crawled to the couch and sat on it.  
  
"So where is Hiei?" he asked.  
  
"I sent him to go wake up the bakas," said Flash killing Link.  
  
Autumn glared at Flash.  
  
"Oh," said Kurama.  
  
Mean while at Yusuke's house:  
  
Hiei was glaring at the sleeping boy. No matter what he tried Yusuke would not wake up. Hiei sat there cross-legged and thought.  
  
"If I was a baka ningen with no life how would I wake up?" he thought aloud.  
  
"Gah no! Keiko stop!" muttered Yusuke in his sleep as he turned over.  
  
Hiei blinked blankly at Yusuke then got an evil idea. So evil only Hiei would think of it. Well maybe not Hiei but Flash and Autumn would. And if they thought of it, it had to be evil or just plain annoying. But lets just leave it at evil because Hiei isn't annoying like Autumn and Flash.  
  
Hiei took a deep breath. "YUSUKE WAKE UP KEIKO STRIPPING!"  
  
Yusuke shot up and looked around franticly. "WHERE?!"  
  
Hiei was on his back laughing his head off as he pointed at Yusuke. Yusuke slowly turned around to glare at Hiei.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?!" he yelled.  
  
Hiei sat up and gave a straight face showing no emotion. "I told your mom I was the Easter bunny and she let me in."  
  
Yusuke's sweat dropped. "I need to have a talk with her."  
  
"Well she was drunk," pointed out Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"So why are you here exactly? Its not April and I don't see you carrying a basket of eggs," said Yusuke.  
  
Hiei glared at Yusuke. "Flash sent me to wake you up. Now get dressed because I have to live with her not you and I like sleeping with all three eyes closed."  
  
Yusuke nodded and got out of bed while Hiei waited for him outside. A couple minutes later Yusuke came outside. He was wearing his green outfit. He stuck his hand in his pocket while the other one had his guitar case and they started walking to Kuwabara's house.  
  
When they made it t Kuwabara's his sister Shizuru (sp?) answered the door.  
  
"Hey guys, baby brother is upstairs," she said. "Do you want me to get him?"  
  
"Sure," said Yusuke.  
  
Shizuru nodded and took at deep from. "KAZUMA YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke and Hiei were holding onto posts for support as the ground shook when Shizuru yelled for Kuwabara. Kuwabara came running down the stairs.  
  
"Hi sis, bye sis," he said then closed the door.  
  
"Damn," said Yusuke regaining he balance.  
  
"Let's go," said Hiei.  
  
Yusuke nodded and picked up his guitar case and started following Hiei with Kuwabara next to him.  
  
Meanwhile back at Flash's:  
  
Autumn was jumping around doing a victory dance.  
  
"Oh yeah!" she said. "Ah uh!"  
  
She was hoping on one foot with her arms bent and her palms facing upward. Almost like she was doing an Egyptian dance. (Like in that FLCL episode...the baseball one.)  
  
Flash was glaring at Autumn as she hopped around. Kurama's sweat dropped. Autumn jumped onto the back part of the couch (its not against the wall). She held one arm outward and made a high and mighty face.  
  
"I am the victor!" she said.  
  
She started dancing but then Flash threw a pillow at her causing her to fall face first onto the floor twitching. Kurama turned around.  
  
"Autumn are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Autumn jumped up and started jumping around again. "Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm always fine! I'm okay no need to worry I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine!"  
  
Flash raised and eyebrow and Kurama's sweat dropped again. Autumn was going on and on about how she was fine and jumping around when Hiei and the others came down the stairs.  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Okay I got them."  
  
Flash nodded as the three sat down.  
  
"Okay let's get started," she said.  
  
Kurama took out a note pad. "I got part of the song done."  
  
Flash took the note pad a read it over. She slowly turned and glared at Autumn who was still jumping around.  
  
Kurama pointed at his feet. "Autumn sit!"  
  
Autumn lunged over at Kurama's feet and sat there with her tongue hanging out and purred when Kurama patted her head.  
  
Everyone but Flash who was used to this: O.o  
  
Freckles was sitting in the corner eating some carrots. "Stupid human."  
  
"Good girl," said Kurama patted her head again.  
  
Autumn rubbed up against his leg and purred. Flash finished reading and looked up at everyone.  
  
"Well if catdog is done making a fool of her self," said Flash looking at Autumn.  
  
Autumn quickly turned away because she stuck her tongue out at Flash.  
  
Flash raised an eyebrow and continued. "We can find the right music notes for this."  
  
Everyone got up and went over to the other side of the basement where the instruments were set up. Without Flash's count everyone started playing. Freckles eyes popped out and were shot red as he dug his claws into the rug so he wouldn't be throw around by the mass of the music.  
  
"CUT!! STOP STOP STOP STOP!!!!" yelled Flash.  
  
Everyone stopped.  
  
"We need to take this in order...Autumn start off with the key bored."  
  
"Eye, eye captain!" said Autumn with a salute.  
  
Flash held her head in frustration. "Kuwabara everything three notes hit the drum three times then two times. Then both of you on the third verse play at the same time keeping the pattern. "  
  
Autumn and Kuwabara nodded. Flash then turned to Kurama.  
  
"Then after the forth verse start singing."  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"We'll keep that up for 49 seconds of the song...on the 50th we will come in the guitars. But first lets try the first 49 because that's all Kurama wrote of the song."  
  
Everyone nodded. Autumn took a deep breath and stretched her fingers and looked over at Flash. Who nodded.  
  
Autumn started playing.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: That's it for now! And your not going to find out what song it is until the battle!  
  
Wisdom: Unless your Dream who knows unless she forgot.  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Winter: Oh and since I can't really have Kurama sing any words until the battle your just gonna be getting the music and if you know the song you could prolly figure it out but I'm not gonna give you so many hints.  
  
Hiei: In other words the chapters are prolly going to be short.  
  
Winter: Yeah...so lets just get to the end.  
  
Hiei: Review or else!  
  
Wisdom: PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!  
  
::Credits start going::


	5. Fashion Designers Autumn & Flash Part 1

Winter: Hey there and welcome to the next chapter of "Battle of the Bands!!"  
  
Wisdom: ::Hands Winter an index card::  
  
Winter: Ah yes! Since I don't want to give away the song until the end of the chapter there won't be a lot but I'll try and think of every little thing I can put in this fanfic to make it seem longer. But I guess it would be a good thing if it were short so I can start on my next fanfic, which is going to be a cross over with Pet Shop of Horrors! Wee I can't wait!  
  
Hiei: I don't like the sound of that...  
  
Wisdom: You don't like the sound of anything when it comes to her and Dream.  
  
Hiei: True.  
  
Winter: ::Points and hisses at Hiei:: DISCLAIMER!  
  
Hiei: O.o Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka and Todd a.k.a Capoon.  
  
Chapter Five: Fashion Designers Autumn and Flash Part 1:  
  
The next day everyone was hanging out in Flash's basement. Kurama was working on the last part of his song as he sat on the couch and watched Autumn, Yusuke and Kuwabara play Super Mash Bros (don't own). Hiei was sitting on the backrest of the couch also watching. Flash was sitting in her chair with her sketchbook and pencil in front of her face.  
  
Kurama was wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Yusuke was wearing a pair of jeans with a plaid shirt on. Kuwabara was wearing his blue jump suit. Hiei was wearing his black pants and blue tank top. Autumn was wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt with a white rose on it and cat ears on her head.  
  
Flash was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a sweatshirt with a Chinese dragon on it. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail sloppily. Hiei peered over Flash's shoulder. Flash pressed the book against her chest and hissed at Hiei.  
  
Everyone looked at her but Autumn who was used to Flash hissing and took this chance to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara's characters. Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at Autumn who smiled widely. Kurama chuckled.  
  
"So what are you drawing anyway?" asked Hiei.  
  
Flash started drawing again. "You'll see!"

Autumn started laughing insanely. Everyone but Flash looked at her.  
  
"What?!" she asked. "I know what's she drawing!"  
  
"Then that can't be good," said Kuwabara.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Flash closed her book and went over to the desk and opened a draw she pulled out a box. Everyone was watching her pull money out of the box and close it then place it back in the draw again.  
  
"Autumn here girl," said Flash.  
  
Autumn jumped over the couch and sat like a dog at Flash's feet with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Flash put a collar around Autumn's neck then attached a leash to it. Flash stuck the money and her sketchbook in her bag then her and Autumn started going up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Hiei. "She was let out just a half hour ago."  
  
"Where going to the mall," said Flash. "And when we come back the basement better be clean!"  
  
The four guys looked around the basement. It was a mess; food rappers from foods were all over the floor. Chairs here turned over along with cushions to the couch and the closet door looked like it was about to fall open any minute.  
  
Kurama sighed as he stood up. "Let's get to work."  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Flash was walking down the street pulling on the leash as Autumn started barking at passing cars (a/n: she has done that before). Mothers were quickly pulling their children away and out of the girls' path. Random people were looking at her strangely.  
  
Autumn waved at everyone. "Don't mind me just your neighborhood crazy girl passing through!" (a/n: she said that too...)  
  
Flash started laughing. A little kid that got out of their mother's site went up to Autumn.  
  
"Can I pet your doggy?" he asked.  
  
Autumn started to growl as Flash pulled back on the leash.  
  
"No sorry kid...she doesn't like kids," said Flash then pulled Autumn down the street.  
  
After a couple minutes of more walking they came upon a fire hydrant. Autumn ran over to it dragging Flash with her. She circled and sniffed the hydrant while Flash stood there looking at her watch as she tapped her foot.  
  
"Can we go?" she asked.  
  
"Hold on a sec," said Autumn sniffing the hydrant again. She got a whiff of something and started to gag. Autumn started gagging then fell over twitching.  
  
Flash sighed in frustration and grabbed Autumn by the arm and started dragging her down the street.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Kurama was dusting off the desk and shelves while Yusuke and Kuwabara went around with trash bags and picked up all the garbage. Hiei got closet duty. He was sitting on the floor in front of the closet thinking of a way to open it without having everything fall on top of him even though if he did find out a way it would happen anyway.  
  
Kurama stood in front of Hiei with his hands on his hips. He was wearing those yellow rubber gloves, a hair net and an apron with cleaning spray and a rag in his hands. Hiei arched an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"Hiei I don't want you sitting here get up and clean out this closet!" he scolded.  
  
Hiei starred at Kurama. "Um Kurama."  
  
"Don't um Kurama me!" yelled Kurama then went back to dusting.  
  
Hiei sighed and stood up . He was about to open the door when the it fell open and a punch of junk came falling on top of Hiei.  
  
"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Flash and Autumn were in the mall looking at the windows. Flash turned to Autumn.  
  
"Did you hear something? It sounded like Hiei," she said.

Autumn shrugged and shook her head. Once they were done shopping Autumn got them soda while Flash waited by the fountain watching the water. Autumn sat down and gave Flash her soda. Flash was flipping a quarter in the air.  
  
"You know what I've always wondered?" asked Autumn watching the quarter go up and down.  
  
"Nani?" asked Flash.  
  
"If you were to crazy glue a quarter to the mall floor how many people would try to pick it up," she answered.  
  
Flash smirked. "Wanna?"  
  
"Sure but we don't have a quarter."  
  
Flash's sweat dropped as she tossed Autumn the quarter. Autumn gasped and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"If only I had a room full of Kurama key chains!"  
  
Water from the fountain sprayed Autumn. Flash hid a laugh behind her hand.  
  
So Autumn and Flash found some crazy glue and glued the quarter to the floor and watched about everyone who passed by try and pick up the quarter. Autumn and Flash made a count of 500 people then went back to Flash's house.  
  
They were walking back down to the basement when they were greeted by Yusuke and Kuwabara dressed as butlers. Kuwabara took their bags while Yusuke led them to the couch.  
  
Autumn and Flash at on the couch blinking like mad. Kurama was standing on front of them with to menu's he too was dressed in a tux.  
  
"Hello ladies and welcome back," he said handing them the menus. "Just let me know what you would like to drink or to eat and I'll have the cook make it for you."  
  
Autumn and Flash blinked rapidly as they took the menus.  
  
"I'll have a coffee and make it strong," said Flash.  
  
Autumn nodded. Kurama smiled and took the menus. A couple minutes later Yusuke came downstairs with their coffee on a tray. The girls took them and took a big gulp.  
  
"Um where's Hiei?" asked Flash looking around. "Someone get me out of here!!" yelled Hiei from inside the closet.  
  
Autumn screamed. "The closets alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No its me Hiei you dolt!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gah the closet eat Hiei!!!!...........cool!"  
  
Flash: -.-;;;  
  
"Kurama let him out."  
  
Kurama nodded and opened the closet door. The junk came falling out again alone with Hiei.  
  
"So what did you guys get?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Cloths for the battle," said Flash as she got up. "C'mon Autumn we gotta fix these up."  
  
Autumn jumped up and helped bring the bags up to Flash's room leaving the boys clueless and kind of scared behind.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: I thought if I ended it there it could be a chapter longer!  
  
Wisdom: Good idea.  
  
Hiei: Well review or else!  
  
Wisdom: Please review!!!!!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Credits start going::


	6. Fashion Designers Autumn & Flash Part 2

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Battle of the Bands!"  
  
Wisdom: Since people's stories are being deleted because of the author's notes we have to keep these the a minimum...  
  
Winter: Yeah so do the Disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony and Freckles a.k.a Tenka.  
  
Chapter Six: Fashion Designers Autumn & Flash Part 2:  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei were sitting in the hall to Flash's room watching the door in fear. There heard sewing machines, crashing and a chain saw. O.o  
  
"Why is there a chain saw?" asked Yusuke not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"This is Autumn and Flash," said Hiei. "What other reason do you need?"  
  
"Good point," sighed Yusuke.  
  
Meanwhile in the work room of DOOM:  
  
Clothes were all over the bed and floor. Two sewing machines here on a table that had cloths on it. Autumn and Flash were sitting on the table cutting fabric. Flash got up to look at some sketches that they taped to her wall.  
  
"Let's see," she said looking at the ones she made for Kurama.  
  
Autumn went over and stood next to her and pointed at one. "I like this one!"  
  
Flash looked over and started laughing. "Autumn, that's a drawing of Kenshin." (Don't own)  
  
Autumn shrugged. "Yeah and?"  
  
Flash's sweat dropped. Suddenly all was quiet. Autumn went over to the CD player and restarted the CD that was making all the noises that the guys were hearing.  
  
"What about this one?" Flash asked Autumn pointing at a picture of Kurama she drew.  
  
Autumn stared and the picture and she started drooling.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," said Flash going to her closet. "I know I have a shirt like that in here somewhere...ahHA here it is...all we need to do is change it around a little."  
  
Flash looked at the shirt and then went over to her bed and sat down pulling out and needle and thread and started unstitching some parts of the shirt. She looked up at Autumn.  
  
"Autumn stop drooling over Kurama and get to work," she said.  
  
"But I can't stop looking..." she said in a daze.  
  
"The sooner you get to work the sooner you can see him in the outfit in person," said Flash going back to the shirt.  
  
Autumn snapped out of her daze and started running around the room doing what she was supposed to do. She ran out of the room with a cord and walked up to Yusuke taking his measurements by making notes in the cord. Then ran back into the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
The boys: ::Blink blink::  
  
One hour later:  
  
"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be good?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Because they might put you in a dress like they did last time?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. "Shut up."  
  
Yusuke snickered along with Hiei. Kurama rolled his eyes.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Autumn and Flash came out with one of those wheelie cart things that you put cloths on (Some people use them for dance when over they have a show or something). The four boys watched them in suspense.  
  
"Okay we're done now I want all of you to take your outfits and go find a bathroom to change in to make sure they fit," said Flash as Autumn handed the boys their clothes.  
  
"What about you two?" asked Yusuke raising an eyebrow as Autumn handed him his clothes.  
  
"We already have that figured out," said Autumn. "Now go get changed!!!"  
  
Autumn hissed and showed her nails. The four boys ran around the house to find a bathroom to change it. Both girls fell on the floor laughing their heads off.  
  
A couple of minutes later the four boys came running back up the stairs fuming. Autumn and Flash turned to them then started laughing again.  
  
Hiei was wearing Flash's school uniform (The same one was Keiko). Kurama was wearing a long dress with flowers on it and a matching hat. Yusuke was wearing a mini skirt and a low cut top and Kuwabara was dress like Santa clause.  
  
"Autumn, Flash this is not funny," said Kurama trying to stay clam.  
  
"Yes it is!" laughed Flash.  
  
"Just give us our real outfits," groaned Yusuke.  
  
"Fine," sighed Autumn then gave the boys there real outfits.  
  
The boys waked off back to the bathrooms muttering. Autumn turned to Flash's room.  
  
"Did you get it?" she asked.  
  
Tenka came walking out holding Flash's camera. "Yeap."  
  
Flash took the camera back and handed Tenka a carrot. Tenka ran back in her room and started eating the carrot. The girls sat down in the hallway waiting for the guys.  
  
The first one to come out was Hiei. He stood in front of them leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was wearing black pants with a black tank top. On his arms were stud bracelets and he wore a spiked dog collar around his neck.  
  
Kurama was the next one. He came up the stairs wearing a pair of black pants with boots. He had a button white shirt on that was open and had weaved bracelets on. Autumn jumped up and ran over to him and glomped him.  
  
"Gah! Autumn not near the stairs!" said Kurama almost falling down the stairs.  
  
The next one to come out was Yusuke. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with sneakers. He had on a plain white shirt and over that was a tan jacket. He did a couple punches to the air then gave everyone a thumb up.

"Nice work girls," he said.  
  
Kuwabara was the last one to come up stairs. Everyone turned to him and saw that he was wearing a pair and dark blue jeans with a black tank top and a green colored button shirt over that which was open.  
  
"Nice work ladies," he said.  
  
The guys nodded.  
  
"What about you two?" asked Hiei.  
  
"We have ours set aside for the Battle," said Flash.  
  
Autumn nodded. Flash stood up.  
  
"Guys go get changed, we need to practice the Battle is the day after tomorrow," she said then her and Autumn went down to the basement.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: I'm so sorry that these chapters are sort but I don't want to give away the song until the battle x.x  
  
Wisdom: Let's just wrap it up.  
  
Winter: Yeah.  
  
Hiei: Reviews or else!  
  
Wisdom: Please review!!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!  
  
::Credits start going::


	7. Bonds of Fire

Winter: Hey there people! Welcome to the next chapter of "Battle of the Bands!"  
  
Wisdom: There is most likely going to be one more chapter after this.  
  
Winter: Yuuuuup! But have no fear! I still have "Reflection in the Water" to work on and to start the next "book" to the Dance of the Lioness.  
  
Hiei: Dance of the Lioness?  
  
Winter: I just came up with that yesterday. It's all these YYH fanfics to do with Flash since I write them in a series.  
  
Hiei: Oh.  
  
Winter: Yup so do the Disclaimer and we can get started!!  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony and Freckles a.k.a Tenka are owned by Dreamchasereternity.  
  
Winter: NOW ONWARD TO THE STORY!  
  
Chapter Seven: Bonds of Fire:  
  
Kurama was walking in the halls of his school to Science class. He carried his books under his arm with his hand in his pocket to his pink school uniform. A lot of girls passed and smiled and sometimes said. 'Good morning Shuichi-kun!' As Kurama turned the corner he bumped into the principle.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry sir," said Kurama giving a sight bow.  
  
"Nonsense!" said the plump man.  
  
Kurama stood up straight.  
  
"So tell me Shuichi are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir," answered Kurama.  
  
"Excellent! I can't wait to see you up there on stage! You know I'm looking forward to see that trophy in your hands!"  
  
Kurama's sweat dropped. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Suddenly the bell went off.  
  
"Well don't want to be late for class now do we?" asked the plump man then trotted off.

Kurama gave a low curse and trotted to the Science room.

Seventh period slowly rolled and came around. Once the lunch bell ran Kurama went to his locker and dropped off his books and went outside to the main gate.  
  
Standing outside was Flash and Autumn. Autumn was glaring at all of Kurama's "fan girls" while Flash stood there looking bored. Autumn got on her knees and started pawing at the big gate. Kurama chuckled as Autumn sprung up and glomped him when he walked out.  
  
"Hello girls," he said catching Autumn.  
  
"Meow!" replied Autumn.  
  
"Why is she meowing?" asked Kurama.  
  
Flash pointed at the black cat ears Autumn was wearing along with a black cattail. Kurama nodded in understand. He turned to Flash.  
  
"No animal ears for you?"  
  
Flash glared at him as they started walking. Flash was wearing her black skirt with a dragon on it and fish net stockings with her long boots. She wore torn long sleeves black shirt with thumbholes cut in them. Autumn was wearing black pants with a fox shirt.  
  
"Why do they have to have the battle on a Saturday?" asked Flash.  
  
Kurama shrugged and kept walking as Autumn clung onto his arm. Once they got to the park they met up with Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke was wearing his green jump suit. Kuwabara was wearing his blue school uniform and Hiei was wearing his black pants with his black cloak secretly hiding his Katana.  
  
The five sat down at a table while Flash went and got a pizza pie with a pitcher of soda pop. Kurama and Autumn sat on one bench to the table. Kuwabara and Yusuke sat on their own. Hiei sat on one that he was sharing with Flash.  
  
"Don't be nervous Kurama!" said Autumn.  
  
Kurama turned to her. "Who said I was?"  
  
"No one but we can tell," said Flash bring the pizza pie over.  
  
Everyone grabbed a slice and began to eat.  
  
"Yeah! Besides you have us," said Yusuke.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"We're like the eternal flame of the Phoenix," said Flash. "Our friendship will never die."  
  
"Then is that what are name is going to be?" asked Hiei. "Eternal flame?"  
  
"No," said Kurama.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"We'll call ourselves Bonds of Fire," he announced.  
  
"I like that," said Flash giving a real smile for once in her life.  
  
"Me too," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Then here's to us!" said Yusuke holding his cup in the air. "We are now officially...Bonds of Fire!"  
  
Everyone raised their cups in the air then took a big gulp of there soda. Everyone started eating his or her pizza again. Kurama looked around at all his friends.  
  
_'Bonds of Fire,'_ he thought to himself. _'I like it...it fits us, like Flash said our friendship is like the eternal flame of the Phoenix...it will never die.'_  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: Well that's it for now! The next chapter is going to be the battle as in the last chapter!  
  
Wisdom: So lets get this moving.  
  
Hiei: Review or else!  
  
Wisdom: Please review!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!  
  
::Credits start going::


	8. The Battle

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Battle of the Bands!"  
  
Wisdom: Winter is sorry that she didn't have this chapter up sooner but her computer was lagging and still is in a way. I wish she'd get a new one...  
  
Winter: Well I'm sorry if my whole family hates me and I don't have to money to get a new computer yet alone anything else.  
  
Hiei: Don't you have a job?  
  
Winter: Yes! Every Thursday I'm going to work for my mom's friend who is like a mother to me and I'm going to save up for a new computer. That way it can go in my room and I can be on it whenever I want and then hopefully I can up date sooner then I do. And I mean like a new chapter every day.  
  
Wisdom: Well let's get started.  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony and Freckles a.k.a Tenka who belongs to Dreamchasereternity.  
  
Winter: ONWARD TO THE WORLD OF FANFICTION!  
  
Chapter Eight: The Battle:  
  
Kurama woke up the next morning at 8 a.m. and started getting ready for when he had to meet at Flash's house. He got out of his bed with his eyes still sleepy and then went to go take a nice shower.  
  
When he got out of the shower his wrapped the towel around his waist (Sorry Dream XD) and blow-dried his hair until he thought it was perfect. Once he was done doing his hair he went into his room to get changed into the outfit that Flash and Autumn had made him two days before.  
  
Kurama then trotted down the stairs to have some breakfast before the show. At the table was his step dad (no idea what his name is) and Shuuichi his stepbrother. At the stove was his dear mother Shiori.  
  
"Good morning dear," said Shiori placing food on Kurama's plate when he sat down.  
  
"Good morning mother," he said.  
  
"So today's the big day eh?" said his step dad from behind the paper.  
  
"Yup," said Kurama playing with his food.

"Don't be nervous dear," said Shiori. "That is the worst you can do to your self and your friends."  
  
Kurama sighed and nodded. "Yes mother." He began to eat.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Flash was still asleep in her room laid out across the bed with a book next to her. She fell asleep while reading again. Autumn who had been up at dawn walked into Flash's room and watched her sleeping friend in awe trying to figure out on how to wake her.  
  
Autumn looked around the room and found a stick in the corner that Flash would often use to practice her staff moves. She took the stick and started to poke Flash with it but had no luck of waking her up. Autumn glared as she threw the stick behind her out the canopy doors that were left open.  
  
The stick went over the railing down onto the ground hitting a little fire demon in the head.  
  
"Itai!!" growled Hiei then glared up to where the stick came from.  
  
Many attempts on trying to wake Flash did not work. Autumn yelled the giant coffee cup is getting away; she tried crowing like a roster and even the common pinch the nose and hold the mouth shut.  
  
Autumn pointed out the window. "Look its roach number one (Kali)!"  
  
Flash still stayed in slumber. Autumn's sweat dropped as she glared at Flash. Suddenly the door opened to reveal no other then FLASH!!! Autumn turned back and forth looking at the Flash o the bed and the Flash in the doorway.  
  
"What?" asked Flash going up to the bed.  
  
"How? Who?" asked Autumn.  
  
"Oh that's just a paper cut out," said Flash. "I was hoping Hiei would try to wake me up while we watched secretly and video taped it but I guess not," said Flash putting the doodle in her closet.  
  
Autumn opened her mouth to say something and pointed at Flash but nothing came out.  
  
"What?" asked Flash getting her clothes ready.  
  
"I was going to say something but now I forgot," said Autumn.

Flash's sweat dropped as she held her clothes. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready up here, you can use the second floor."  
  
Autumn hopped off the bed and saluted. "Yes sir!"  
  
Flash glared.  
  
"I mean maim..."  
  
Flash glared again.  
  
"I mean yes master!"  
  
Flash rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room with Autumn following her and then going down to the second floor.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking down the street to Flash's house dressed in the clothes the girls made for them. Kuwabara had his drumsticks in his hand while Yusuke carried his guitar in its case.  
  
"Do you think we'll win?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Of course we will!" said Yusuke being his over confident self.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Kurama got up and placed his plate in the sink. He went over into the living room and grabbed his guitar in its case and the song.  
  
"We will be there in an hour," said Shiori peering into the living room.  
  
Kurama nodded. "Bye."  
  
"Good luck!" they called after him.  
  
Kurama started walking to Flash's house.  
  
Meanwhile (I'm starting to get tired of that word):  
  
Flash and Autumn were now dressed and waiting for the guys in Flash's room. Autumn was wearing a green Chinese shirt (like the dresses) that had flowers with a vine going up one side and frog detailed. For pants she wore blue pants that end above the knee with flowers going up the side of the legs. She had a red sash tied around her waist to hide the strap from the cattail and blue shoes to match. Autumn had her hair down and had her cat ears on. Around her neck was a cat collar with spikes and a bell around it. On both her arms were silver bracelets.  
  
Flash on the other hand was wearing a black skirt with a gray-black rose dripping blood on the side. She had her fish net stockings on with her boots that went to below her knee. She wore a black tank top with a light shade of black dragon going around it with red eyes. Flash had her black and silver hair down. On her neck she had a spiked chocker and a pentacle necklace. On both her arms she wore different colored sex bracelets (you know those bracelets that people make those meanings up with all the different colors).  
  
Hiei was sitting on the backboard of Flash's bed. He was wearing the black outfit that Flash and Autumn made for him. He was watching to girls play a game of poker.  
  
"Got any fives?" asked Autumn.  
  
Flash and Hiei's sweat dropped.  
  
"Autumn, we're playing poker," said Flash.  
  
Autumn blinked. "O0o0o0o0o."  
  
Just then Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in.  
  
"Hey guys," they said.  
  
"Meow!" said Autumn.  
  
Kuwabara blinked at Autumn. "Why are you dressed like a cat?"  
  
"Because she's insane?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Autumn hissed. And clawed at Yusuke.  
  
"I'd take that as a yes," said Hiei.  
  
Autumn jumped up and tackled Hiei off of the bed and onto the floor. She was hissing and scratching at his face. Just then Kurama walked in.  
  
"Autumn, sit!" he scolded.  
  
Autumn jumped up and sat down obediently at his feet. Flash's sweat dropped. Kurama bent down and patted Autumn on the head. Autumn purred and rubbed against his legs. Flash slid off of the bed and went over to grab her guitar. "Let's get going," she said. "I'll have Trish drive us."  
  
The others nodded and followed Flash down the stairs. Well they walked down the stairs and Flash slid down the railing to the main floor. Autumn was carrying the keyboard in a case as well.  
  
Trish agreed to drive them and to pick up Keiko and Shizuru. Since Trish drove a truck every sat in the back with there instruments in the middle of them. Since there was no more room in the back Keiko and Shizuru sat in the car with Trish and then she drove them to the school.  
  
Once Trish parked the car Flash and the others jumped out of the truck with their instruments while Trish, Keiko and Shizuru opened their doors and got out.  
  
"We need to go in around back," said Kurama.  
  
Trish nodded. "I'll find seats for everyone...is anyone's parents coming?"  
  
"My family is," said Kurama.  
  
Trish nodded. Flash gave her video camera to Shizuru.  
  
"Can you film us? You can come back stage as well," she said.  
  
Shizuru nodded and took the camera. "I'll stay in the seats if I have to I'll get up."  
  
Flash nodded.  
  
"We'll see you soon!" said Yusuke as him and the others walked off towards the back.  
  
"Good luck!" cried Trish, Shizuru and Keiko.  
  
The six went around back and entered the school through the auditorium doors. A teacher greeted them.  
  
"Ah hello Shuichi," she said. "I can see you're here...what is your name?"  
  
"Bonds of Fire," answered Kurama.  
  
"Ah yes," she said checking it off the list. "Your on in about a half an hour."  
  
Everyone nodded and placed there instruments down to wear they were supposed to be so the crew can set it up when they had to. Since no one was on stage yet Autumn and Flash walked onto the closed curtain stage and looked around.

"This sure is big," said Autumn.  
  
Flash nodded. She peeked through the curtain. "Hey they got third row seats and Genkai and Yukina are with them."  
  
"Yukina! Where?!?!?!" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Flash stepped aside so her friend could see. Kuwabara smiled and the waved. Yukina saw him and waved back.  
  
"Are my parents there?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yup," said Flash.  
  
"Guys! Your not allowed on stage!" hissed one of the teachers.  
  
"Sorry," they all said then went to find someplace back stage to wait.  
  
"Slayers! Your up in five!" yelled one of the teachers.  
  
The principle was out in front of the curtains giving a small little speech. The five kids that called their band the Slayers went on stage and got ready.  
  
"And now the Slayers!" said the principle then walked back stage.  
  
Everyone was around Kurama looking over the song.  
  
"I think it would be better if we all sang that instead of just me and Autumn," she Flash pointing at a verse.  
  
"Autumn and I," corrected Kurama and Autumn in union.  
  
Flash glared at them.  
  
"I think that's better," said Yusuke.  
  
Kurama nodded and wrote down everyone in the verse.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: Well that's it for now!  
  
Wisdom and Hiei: ::gagged and tied in a corner:: MMHDMMMM!!!!  
  
Winter: I bet you're really mad. You prolly want to know what happens.  
  
Winter: Well guess what! IT'S NOT OVER! ::dodges computer chairs::  
  
Continue:  
  
About twenty minutes passed. A teacher went up to them.  
  
"You guys are on in ten," he said then walked off.  
  
Flash and Autumn fixed up their hair and little while the guys straighten their cloths and did little things to get ready. Right before the teacher was going to tell them to go on stage Flash pulled everyone into a huddle.  
  
"Guys don't get nervous just do as we practiced," she said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"We can do this!" said Yusuke.  
  
Everyone put their hands in moved them up and down the broke and looked at the teacher.  
  
A teacher singled them to go on stage. The six friends walked onto stage. Kuwabara sat in the back behind the drums. To the left was Autumn on her keyboard. A couple of feet away from Autumn on the right were Yusuke and his guitar. Next to Autumn was Hiei. Near Yusuke was Flash and up front was Kurama but not too far up.  
  
Everyone had microphones in front of him or her. Everyone but Kurama adjusted their instruments to make sure they were right while the principle introduced them.  
  
"And now...THE BONDS OF FIRE!" he said the went back stage.  
  
The curtains opened and Kurama heart raced. He looked back at his friends. Autumn winked at him while Flash nodded telling him it was all right. Kurama nodded waiting for Flash's count.  
  
Flash took a deep breath then nodded to Autumn. Autumn winked then started playing the three notes. On the third note Kuwabara hit the drum three times. On the next set of three notes Autumn gave he hit the drum two times.  
  
On the fourth time this happened Kurama started singing.  
  
Song: I'm going to put the lyrics like how you would find them online. In the (I will tell you what's going on) This is the easiest way I can type it prolly without confusing you oh and the people who sing the verses might be off then the real song cause I wanted everyone to sing (The timing is not going to be really mentioned):  
  
(On the fourth verse Kurama began to sing with Autumn and Kuwabara playing the same notes but lower)  
  
Kokoro no izumi no soko ni koori wo haritsume nagara ikite-yuku no ga ORE no shukumei tatakai nuku sono tame ni  
  
Kokoro no hotori de anata ga yasashiku ORE wo yonde mo mimi wo fusaide hashiru hi mo aru Koori no NAIFU wo daite  
  
(Flash, Yusuke and Hiei join in with the guitars and bass)  
  
dakedo itsu no hi ka heiwa ga kono yo wo atatameta nara  
  
(Flash did a three-note solo)  
  
itetsuku SOURU mo tokedasu hazu sa PURIZUMU wo hanachi nagara  
  
(They come in a little stronger with the instruments)  
  
sono hi ga kuru made keep on going We are fighting. Don't stop.  
  
(Speed instruments up: Kurama and Yusuke): mirai wo shinjite kirikome ikiru koto wa kake dakara jibun wo shinjite tobikome jidai wo tsukuru tame ni WOH HO HO  
  
(Flash, Yusuke and Hiei stop playing. Autumn and Kuwabara change back to the same notes as the song started)  
  
kitto itsu no hi ka chijou ga rakuen ni kawaru you ni ORE no buki sae tokaseru hodo no hizashi ni afureru you ni  
  
(Flash, Yusuke and Hiei join in again with the same notes)  
  
Sono hi wo motomete keep on running. We are fighting. Go on.

(Everyone comes on a little stronger)  
  
(Hiei and Kurama): Mirai e no hashi wo watarou ikiru koto ga kake naraba kooritsuku tsuribashi datte hashitte watatte yaru WOH HO HO  
  
(Autumn, Kuwabara play with the others playing lightly. After a couple of seconds Yusuke, Flash and Hiei come back stronger. While Flash does a little solo.)  
  
(Kurama and Kuwabara): Mirai wo shinjite kirikome ikiru koto wa kake dakara jibun wo shinjite tobikome jidai wo tsukuru tame ni WOH HO HO  
  
Everyone: (Flash does a short solo): Going to my dream. Fighting for my friends. Running to my dream. Fighting for my friends.  
  
(After that Flash, Hiei and Yusuke cut back a lot and Autumn and Kuwabara start playing like how they did in the beginning)  
  
kokoro no izumi ni kakaru niji no hashi wo miru hi made  
  
(Autumn holds the last note and the Hiei strums to end)  
  
Everyone stood up and gave them a standing ovation. The five placed there instruments down and ran over to Kurama and did a group hug as the curtains closed.  
  
The principle came walking out clapping. "My that was very good."  
  
The six friends ran back behind stage as the crew started packing up there instruments.  
  
"You did it!" yelled Autumn glomping Kurama.  
  
"Iie, we did it," he said hugging her.

About an hour later:  
  
"Well we narrowed it down to three remaining bands," said the principle.  
  
Kurama and his friends were kneeling next to each other on a little group in the center of the other two remaining bands.  
  
The principle opened up the envelope. Everyone joined hands and had their fingers crossed.  
  
"Third place...Down Town(Dunno if there's already a band called that just makknig it up as a i go along)!"  
  
A group of guys went over to the teacher sanding next to the principle and got the smallest trophy out of the three. Then walked off stage.  
  
The principle clapped until they walked off then opened another envelope. "Second place...Slayers!(I know there's a band called Slayer but its not them)"  
  
Everyone clapped for them as they went up and got the trophy. Then walked off stage.  
  
"And in first lace...BONDS OF FIRE!"  
  
The six friends jumped up from where they were kneeling and did another happy group hug. Flash and Autumn pushed Kurama forward to get the trophy. Kurama gave them a small glare then went and got the trophy shaking the teacher's hand. Then everyone walked off stage as the principle started talking again.  
  
Ten minutes later:  
  
Everyone was gathered in the hall. Kurama and everyone else were walking out from the back stage doors when all their friends tackled them. Keiko ran up and hugged Yusuke. Trish ran up to Flash and messed up her hair. Shizuru hugged Kuwabara after she gave to camera back to Flash and Kurama's family ran up and congratulated everyone one.  
  
Shuuichi ran up and jumped into Autumn's arms. "Autumn!!!"  
  
Autumn caught him and hugged him. She pulled him away a little still holding him and barked. Shuuichi barked back. As everyone was all huggy and stuff in the hallway; a man dressed in nice pants and a blouse walked up to them.  
  
"Is this the band Bonds of Fire?" he asked.  
  
"Yes it is," said Hiei.  
  
"Great, I'm looking for the leader," said the man.  
  
"We don't have one," said Kuwabara standing next to Hiei.  
  
"Oh I see one of those bands," said the man.  
  
"Can we help you?" asked Trish standing in front of Hiei.  
  
"Ah are you the mother?" asked the man.  
  
"You can say that," answered Trish.  
  
"I work for Rock Records (Just thought of that name if there is such thing then I don't own it) and I came here to look for the next big thing and I think I found them," said the man in a really cheesy voice that you would talk to babies in.  
  
Flash and Autumn rolled their eyes at each other. The man went on about how they might have what it takes and that he would like them to come down to try and do a recording.  
  
"It is a very small business," finished the man.  
  
"Hm," thought Trish. "I'm not so sure about this."  
  
"Well once you make up my mind here's my card," he said handing Trish his card hen walked off.  
  
"What do you think of it?" she asked Shiori.  
  
"I don't see why not," answered the women. "But maybe us and the other parents should sit down and talk about this."  
  
Trish nodded. "I'll let Bill and Mary know right away."  
  
"This calls for some food!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go get some burgers!" said Yusuke.  
  
"No we're going where I can get some greens!" snapped Autumn and Flash.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes at the girls. "I don't see anything wrong with meat!"  
  
Instead of leaving right then and there to go get something to eat; Autumn, Flash and Yusuke argued about where to go.  
  
End Chapter:

Winter: Well I lied.  
  
Wisdom: MHMGMMMM!  
  
Winter: Quiet! Well this is going to be the last chapter but I'm just going to make a small little prolog or something iunno. Oh, incase you didn't figure out what song it was it is Koori no NAIFU wo Daite; Embracing the Ice Knife from the movie Bonds of Fire; if you want to lyrics you can look them up at or just email me asking for them. So let's wrap this up!  
  
Hiei: MHFMMMMM ELMM!  
  
Wisdom: Pmls rvmm!  
  
Winter: PLEASE REVIEW AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!  
  
::Credits start going::


End file.
